The present invention relates to an antenna with at least one dipole wherein the dipole and the feed system for the dipole are realized during stripline techniques. An antenna of this kind is disclosed in an article by A. E. Holley, "An Electronically Scanned Beacon Antenna", IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, Vol. AP-22, No. 1, January 1974, pages 3 to 12 (particularly page 10).
Stripline antennas are inexpensive to manufacture and easily reproducible. However, conventional stripline antennas with dipoles cannot be used as omnidirectional radiators because the parasitic currents produced on the feed system for the dipoles deform the circular radiation pattern produced by the dipoles.
Conventional omnidirectional antennas are generally realized using coaxial-line techniques. If such an antenna contains several dipoles arranged one above the other in the vertical direction, the individual dipoles are center-fed. The manufacturing costs are relatively high.
The object of the invention is to provide a stripline omnidirectional antenna.